


come on home

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kinda), How Do I Tag, M/M, Moving In Together, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Scienceshipping, Songfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: The Avengers messenger app is complete, and Tony makes some big decisions.





	come on home

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my friend Renata for betareading this! This one was inspired by [“Come On Home”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7d4LQR7kawg) by Indigo Girls. –Lia

After months of conceptualization, development, stress, and rubber ducks, the Avengers messenger app was finally ready, and the day had come for Tony to present it to the team.

“As you can see, it’s very similar to a standard messaging app, but with a few key differences,” he said. “For one, there’s the option to open up a rich-text editor within the app, so you can bold, italicize, underline, or even create bullets in your messages. The interface itself is also completely customizable, so you can change the appearance of the app as much as you like. And of course, the app is far more secure than any other messaging platform in the world, with processes borrowed from my own tech as well as from SHIELD. Nobody’s gonna be seeing this shit except us—Cap, you have _got_ to be kidding me.” Tony rolled his eyes as Steve sheepishly removed his hands from Peter’s ears.

“What took so long?” Clint asked. “Didn’t you, like, create an entire new element in the same time it took you to make this?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “First off, I didn’t _create_ the element. I synthesized it, using a decades-old blueprint that someone else made, after what probably was _years_ of work, given how limited technology was back then. And second off, while I was synthesizing that element, the profound lack of Clint Barton in my life sped up my work time significantly.”

“Also, he did do other things,” Bruce piped up, hoping to prevent _another_ spat between Clint and Tony. “Trained with me, worked on the Mark Fifty Billion or whatever and a new suit for Peter, begrudgingly did shit Pepper asked him to do… I think he may have eaten once or twice…”

“Hey,” Tony whined.

“I’m still confused, Mr. Stark,” said Peter. “I thought you said I couldn’t be an Avenger until I turned eighteen. Did you change your mind?”

“How many times, kid, you can call me Tony—and absolutely not.” Peter pouted. “I don’t want you to get killed, in part because your aunt will absolutely kill me if you die.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Same reason I keep giving you upgrades,” said Tony. “It’s safer that way. I want you to be able to contact me or any of the other Avengers, even if you don’t have your suit on.”

“You’re way too overprotective of me,” Peter muttered.

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want the super cool new messenger app?” Tony asked, eyes glinting. “You can just leave, then…”

“No!” Peter said immediately, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I definitely want it.”

“Thought so,” said Tony. “Alright, so all you guys need to do is scan this QR code and the app will download.” He motioned to the QR code in question, centered on a large screen. “Once it’s downloaded, you just sign in like you do when you access anything else in the Tower, pick your nickname, and you’ll be added into the app network.”

“What’s the app called?” Sam asked.

“Actually, I was hoping one of you could come up with an idea,” said Tony. “Anyone?”

“Avessenger,” Peter said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. “Yanno, _Avengers_ plus _messenger._ Avessenger.”

Tony immediately pointed at Peter. “Yes. Genius. Perfect. We’re using it.” A few of the others opened their mouths to protest, but Tony cut them off. “JARVIS, replace all placeholders for the app name with ‘Avessenger.’ Everyone else, start scanning.”

The QR code remained onscreen, but one by one, names began popping up underneath it.

**Anxiety Man has joined the network**

**arachnophobia has joined the network**

**Vision has joined the network**

**trans.disaster has joined the networ**

**assassinat has joined the network**

**a fckin czarina has joined the network**

**ARROWS ARE COOL has joined the network**

“Really, Barton?” Tony asked.

“Fight me, Stark.”

**Bird Boi has joined the network**

**Rhodey has joined the network**

**FEEL THE THUNDER has joined the network**

**Stars and Stripes has joined the network**

“You good there, Cap?” Tony asked. “That took you awhile.”

“I have no idea how to work phones,” Steve muttered.

“Clearly. Well, anyway, that’s that.”

“Dismissed?” Rhodey asked.

“Actually, no,” said Bruce. “We have another announcement.” He stepped closer to Tony and took his hand. “Tony and I are dating, and we’re going to move back into Avengers Tower.”

A myriad of reactions broke out across the room—relieved sighs, dropped jaws, approving nods, knowing smiles—and, in the middle of it all, Peter, looking surprised and a little confused.

“You mean… you weren’t already dating?”

Everyone in the room except Tony and Bruce burst out laughing. “I envy your ignorance,” said Vision. “They’ve been pining for each other since before you were born.”

“I thought they met in 2012,” said Peter. “How old do you think I am?”

“They’ve been pining since before _you_ were born, Vis,” said Natasha, lightly patting Vision’s shoulder. “That’s without question.”

“I can confidently vouch for Tony having pined for Bruce even before they met on the Helicarrier,” Rhodey added.

“That’s an exaggeration,” Tony muttered.

“Really?” Rhodey asked. “In this building, at this moment, there’s an AI who watches virtually everything you do, a telepath, _and Pepper._ Do you want me to ask their opinions?”

“So you’re moving back into the Tower?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” said Tony, relieved that Peter was changing the subject. “And Bruce and I have plans to remodel it. Avengers Tower is going to be an awesome place really soon.”

“It already is an awesome place,” said Peter. “But that’s super exciting. You’ll be way closer to me!”

“We will, and I promise we’ll hang out more,” said Tony. “We all will. Bruce and I both agreed—we want to be on this team for real from now on.”

“That’s great,” said Steve. “I can’t speak for any of the others, but I’m thrilled to have both of you back.” The others nodded their assent. “Hey, Peter, it’s eleven-thirty now. You still gonna—“

“Oh yeah!” Peter said excitedly. “Sorry, guys, I gotta dash. I’m going to see Bucky today.”

Ever since the HYDRA incident, Peter had started going over to Bucky’s apartment just about every week, for lunch or just to hang out. At first, Peter had kept it a secret from Tony, thinking that it would upset his mentor to know that Peter was friendly with the man who had killed his parents, but in reality, Tony couldn’t be prouder to have such a kind and caring protégé.

“Y’know, you should come with me one day,” said Peter. “Bucky really wants to get to know you. I know you’re probably not comfortable with hanging around him too much, but maybe just once or twice?”

From somewhere deep in the recesses of Tony’s mind, an idea came forth, one Tony had a sneaking suspicion wasn’t new, but rather had been repressed and pushed down until this moment.

“You go ahead,” he said. “I might catch up with you later.” He turned to Bruce. “Come to the lab with me for a second?”

_Tell me to do it, Bruce. I need you._

~~~~

“Sky’ll open up soon,” Tony mused as he drove up to an unassuming apartment building. Indeed, dark clouds were coming in, quietly but persistently threatening rain.

Steve nodded from the passenger seat. “Maybe that’ll end this damn heat wave.”

“That’d be nice.”

It was always awkward, being alone with Steve. They respected each other, and wanted to be friends—Steve more openly than Tony—but that didn’t do much to dispel the tension between them.

Not to mention, Tony was well aware that Steve wanted to know why he had accepted Peter’s invitation.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” said Steve, “but I have to ask you, at least can you tell me why you won’t tell me what’s going on?”

Tony sighed as he turned the car off. He didn’t want to explain, but he knew that what Steve was asking was reasonable. “Because right now, the only thing keeping me from turning around right this second is knowing that Bruce expects me to follow through, and if I tell you, you’re going to ask if I’m sure.”

He knew he was speaking cryptically, but he just. He couldn’t.

Steve nodded. “Okay. I won’t push you.”

Somehow, the fact that Steve had almost quoted his and Bruce’s special phrase, was comforting. Tony nodded back and opened the car door.

Peter and Bucky were just finishing lunch when they walked in—dishes stacked, table cleared, the lingering smell of mac n cheese in the air—and looked like they were getting ready to play a game of some sort.

“Hey, guys,” said Steve.

Immediately, Bucky leapt up from his seat. “Steve!”

“Whoa!” Steve laughed as Bucky flew at him, caught off guard but nonetheless able to catch Bucky in his arms and pull him close. “Guess you’ve missed me, then.”

“No _shit_ I’ve missed you,” Bucky muttered into Steve’s chest. “You haven’t come to see me in almost a week.”

Steve sighed, rubbing Bucky’s back. “I know, sweetheart. I’m really sorry.”

“I’m worried one day you’re not gonna come back,” Bucky admitted.

“After nearly eighty years without you?” Steve asked, almost incredulously. “Not a damn chance.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead, eyes shining softly with the sincerity of his promise. “I love you, Buck. And I know I get busy, but I’m never gonna ditch you like that.”

Meanwhile, Peter was waving Tony over. “C’mon in, Tony!” he chirped. “Now all four of us can play a game together.”

Tony nodded, but his attention was mostly occupied by the way that Steve and Bucky held each other, wrapped up in a silent slow dance, tender and intimate.

“Stark’s here?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” said Steve. “He was just at the Tower, giving us some awesome news. Turns out—”

“—he and Banner are dating, and they’re moving back into the Tower?” Bucky pulled away slightly. “Peter told me everything.”

“I swear to God, kid,” Tony muttered. “But anyway. About that… so, I have a bunch of plans to remodel the Tower, and there’s something I wanted to run by you.”

“What, like a thing for the Avengers floor?” Steve asked. “I know I’m the quote-unquote ‘leader,’ but you should consult the others—”

“It is a thing for the Avengers floor, but it has nothing to do with the team,” said Tony. “And by _you,_ I meant you both.” He paused, and took a deep breath. _Here goes._ “I was thinking about building the two of you your own suite.”

Steve gasped softly. “Do you mean—?”

“Yeah.”

“Mean what?” Bucky asked.

“He’s gonna let you move into the Tower,” Steve said softly. He gripped Bucky tighter, and broke out into a smile. “You can come home.”

“Oh—wait, why?”

Tony sighed. “Because being mad at you for something you were forced to do without realizing, twenty years ago… that’s what my dad would’ve wanted, and he pretty much sucked. My mom would’ve wanted me to be doing everything in my power to make sure that this can’t ever happen again. And that doesn’t mean having you wait out here, alone, hoping that HYDRA might maybe give up on you someday. It means bringing you somewhere really safe, where you can heal properly—to the point that they couldn’t use you if they tried. And in the meantime, you’ll be surrounded by the ultimate task force, the first line of defense against those bastards. Besides…” Tony gestured towards Bucky, still wrapped tightly in Steve’s arms. “I’m about to live in Avengers Tower with the man I love. I want to be able to share that feeling.”

“You really mean all of that?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded, and extended a hand. “Come on home, Bucky.”

Bucky stepped forward and tentatively shook Tony’s hand. “So, when should I…”

“You can move in whenever you’re ready,” said Tony. “Listen, I’ve got work to do, so I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Take it from the guy who’s dating Captain America—you’re a good man.”

~~~~

They were all holed up in the living room on the Avengers floor, listening to some song that Natasha had put on. Outside, the rain was growing louder, but the sound of it was lost in the song’s cascading countermelodies and ever-moving drumbeat.

_There's the given and the expected_

“Surprised you like this, Barton,” said Wanda.

_I count my blessings while I eye what I've neglected_

“Who says I do?” Clint asked defensively.

_Is this for better, is this for worse?_

“I do,” said Natasha. “After all, you introduced me to it.”

_You're all jammed up and the dam's about to burst._

Clint tried to say something in response about slander and _well, of course you would try and assassinate my character, Romanoff,_ but he was drowned out by the others’ laughter.

_I hear the owl in the night_

“Happy?” Bruce asked quietly. For the past few hours, he had had the pleasure of sitting on a plush loveseat, arms full of cuddly billionaire. Tony nuzzled closer in response, but his attention was fixed on Bucky, sleeping peacefully in Steve’s arms as they stretched across one of the longer couches.

_I realize that some things never are made right_

“Yeah,” Tony replied. He looked around the room, eyes resting on each of the other Avengers. His family. “It’s just weird to think that eight months ago, I was alone in the middle of nowhere, and now here I am.”

_By some will we string together here_

“Now here you are,” Bruce agreed. “You’ve come a long way, and I’m proud of you.”

_Days to months and months to years_

“Thanks, Bruce,” said Tony, and he was about to say something else when he felt two fingers against his cheek—their signal, a silent request. _I won’t force you,_ pressed into his skin.

_What ~~~~if everything we have adds up to nothing_

He nodded, and the next thing he knew, Bruce’s lips were on his in what must’ve been one of the sweetest, gentlest kisses he had ever received.

 _Come on home, the team you're hitched to has a mind of its own_  
_But it's just the forces of your past you've fought before_  
_Come back here and shut the door_ _  
__I'm stacking sandbags against the river of your troubles…_

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
